Cuando los hermanos se encuentran
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Por fin actualizada! Capitulo 4 arriba
1. CAP 1 GEMELOS

TITULO: CUANDO LOS HERMANOS SE ENCUENTRAN  
  
AUTOR: YUKIME ASAKURA O TERRY MAXWELL  
  
SERIE: SHAMAN KING  
  
PAREJA: YOH Y HAO ASAKURA  
  
RATING: R  
  
CATEGORIA: YAOI BOND INCESTO  
  
DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE A SUS AUTORES YO SOLO TOMO PRESTADOS SUS PERSONAJES, HAGO ESTO POR PURA DIVERSIÓN SIN FIN ALGUNO DE LUCRO.   
  
CUANDO LOS HERMANOS SE ENCUENTRAN  
  
Una noche en el desierto, plagada de estrellas... Yoh Asakura se revuelve entre las sábanas que lo cubren... impaciente  
  
se sienta y mira a su alrededor... todos los demás duermen apaciblemente.  
  
- Es la primera vez que no puedo dormir. No puedo negar que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha sorprendido.-  
  
*******************************************************  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
- ¿Por que piensan en Hao?- le pregunto Anna a las tres cómplices de Hao después de que fueron derrotadas por Yoh y sus amigos.- Ese es el limite que tienen ustedes. En cambio si una mente se encuentra libre y sin opresión puede llegar hasta donde sea. Dense cuenta ustedes fueron absorbidas por Hao; mientras que Yoh nunca perdió su esencia. Por eso les advertí cuales serian los resultados.  
  
-Que dijiste, que mujer tan odiosa, es altanera – replicaron las tres secuaces de Hao (las tres brujas).  
  
En medio de todo el caos aparece el Gran Espíritu de Fuego y Hao desciende hasta donde se encuentran nuestros amigos.  
  
- Hicieron un buen trabajo- Hao dirigiéndose a sus tres "amigas".  
  
Hao camina pausada pero firmemente hacia donde se encuentra Yoh, mientras los demás están alertas y en guardia al mas mínimo movimiento que el haga.  
  
Al llegar junto con Yoh le dice:  
  
- He comprobado tus poderes… Y en realidad fue más de lo que me esperaba.  
  
-Uhhh…  
  
  
  
- Hn ya que dentro de poco tendré que pedirte ese cuerpo.  
  
-Ohh…  
  
- Al fin y al cabo desde un principio me pertenecía a mí.  
  
- Hnnn. ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta un asombrado Yoh.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto hermanito – le responde en tono sarcástico Hao.  
  
Mientras Hao desaparece en un tornado de fuego junto con sus secuaces. Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante la revelación recién hecha.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunta Len  
  
- Su hermano…   
  
Yoh no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de los propios labios de Hao, eran hermanos. Manta se acerca a el con expresión consternada  
  
- Que pasa Yoh, no entiendo nada ¿eres su hermano?  
  
La expresión de Yoh no era otra más que de desconcierto.  
  
- Ah… ahh  
  
- Si esa es la verdad.- replico el padre de Yoh apareciendo de la nada- Resulta ser que Hao es tu hermano gemelo  
  
- Queeeeé – dijeron todos sorprendidos...- son gemelos.  
  
*******************************************************   
  
Yoh voltea a ver a todos sus amigos que siguen durmiendo placidamente y no puede evitar una sonrisa en su rostro. Especialmente fija su vista en Anna su problemática pero linda prometida. Y suspira, con un movimiento lento se levanta y empieza a caminar.  
  
- Amo Yoh a donde va- le pregunta un poco preocupado el samurai.  
  
- Solo voy a caminar un poco no te preocupes, entra a la tablilla Amidamaru.- Yoh saca su tablilla y obliga al samurai a que entre. Desea estar solo unos momentos.  
  
- Solo quiero ver las estrellas – Se dice para si mismo. Regresa sobre sus pasos y deja la tablilla en su mochila.  
  
Yoh se aleja caminando admirando como luce el cañón en la noche, de repente un sentimiento extraño lo invade, siente como si alguien lo estuviera llamando.  
  
Lentamente se acerca a una cueva medio oculta en las paredes del cañón enrojecido, y decide entrar, o más bien algo lo lleva a entrar.   
  
Al momento de entrar se enciendo una fogata, y es entonces cuando se percata de quien lo ha llamado.  
  
- Hao…  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
oK. Se que es una idea algo loca, pero se me ocurrio despues de ver el capitulo de   
  
"Una posesion muy poderosa", que es de donde saque el fragmento correspondiente al flashback  
  
el proximo capitulo sera un poco subido de tono, en cuanto lo termine lo subiré. 


	2. CAP 2 SOLAMENTE MIO

DISCLAIMER: Bueno por mas que sueño Shaman King no es mio aunque me conformaria con solo tener a Yoh para mi solita. ummm Yohhhh.. ^_^·  
  
ADV: Escena subida de tono. espero que les gusteeee. Yaoi.  
  
Al momento de entrar se enciendo una fogata, y es entonces cuando se percata de quien lo ha llamado.  
  
- Hao.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 2.- SOLAMENTE MIO.  
  
- Así es mi querido Yoh yo fui el que te llamo. pero pasa siéntate.  
  
- No quiero, mejor me voy- Dicho esto Yoh se dispone a marcharse porque no tiene la mas mínima intención de soportar a Hao. Pero...  
  
- Detente Yoh, primero quiero que veas el fuego.  
  
Yoh se detiene y observa atentamente la fogata, en ella empieza a verse claramente ciertas imágenes que lo dejan helado. por así decirlo. Todos duermen en una especie de sopor profundo, y encima se ve el espíritu de Hao al acecho.  
  
- Que les vas a hacer.  
  
- Eso depende de ti Yoh, si te quedas no les pasará nada, mi espíritu de fuego no los tocara, si decides tratar de ir a salvarlos no llegaras a tiempo, tan solo alcanzarás a ver como se consumen en cenizas, ni siquiera sus almas sobrevivirán, quieres pagar ese precio Yoh Asakura. De verdad quieres dejar de ver a Anna y a tu enano amigo.. Y no olvides a los demás.  
  
- Esta bien, que es lo que quieres.  
  
Hao se levanta y se acerca lentamente a Yoh  
  
- Te quiero a ti. mi querido hermano, recuerda que ese cuerpo era mío, yo nunca preví el hecho de tener un hermano gemelo.  
  
- Déjate de tonterías Hao, dime realmente que es lo que quieres.  
  
- Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, ya estuviste dentro de la bitácora mágica, y aun así no comprendes que es lo que quiero, pues bien quiero que te unas a mi, quiero formar un mundo de puros shamanes donde yo seré el Shaman King.  
  
-No quiero, si no llego a ser el Shaman King. Anna no me lo perdonará  
  
-Anna, esa chica si que tiene carácter. bueno parece que no cederás con ese respecto, pero a decir verdad ya sabia que me ibas a decir algo asi.  
  
Hao se acerca más y más y agarra a Yoh fuertemente de la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos  
  
- Ese cuerpo era mío y esta noche volverá a ser mío.  
  
Hao trata de besar a Yoh en la boca pero este se resiste y no se deja.  
  
- Que crees que estas haciendo Hao, eres mi hermano. además eres hombre. yo no.- Yoh logra safarse y trata de alejarse pero Hao lo detiene del brazo.  
  
- Recuerda lo que le pasará a los demás si te resistes, ya que no te quieres unir a mi tal vez te pueda convencer de otra forma, mira el fuego. míralo Yoh, te arriesgaras a que desaparezcan, aunque después de que seas mío no te quedara otro remedio que quedarte conmigo o crees que Anna te acepte como su esposo, o que tus amigos siquiera deseen seguir a tu lado si se enteran de que eres mi amante.  
  
- Yo no quiero.-murmuro Yoh con un tono triste y derrotado- que les pase nada a mis amigos.  
  
Yoh bajo los brazos en señal de derrota, y fijo la vista en la tierra a sus pies. Hao volvió a acercarse tomo su barbilla y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos.  
  
- Así me gusta, eres difícil de convencer, pero no te preocupes que se que te va a gustar.  
  
Hao besa apasionadamente a Yoh tratando de introducir su lengua en la boca de este, Yoh solo se deja llevar no tiene otro remedio, no desea que les pase nada malo a sus amigos, y sabe que nunca lograría llegar a tiempo para salvarlos. Tercas lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos, trata de pensar en otras cosas pero su cuerpo adolescente no puede ignorar las manos de su hermano recorriéndolo, Hao lo conduce al fondo de la cueva lo recuesta sobre unas mantas. y empieza a quitarse la ropa.  
  
Yoh se voltea no desea ver a su hermano. aunque sería como verse en un espejo. Hao una vez desnudo comienza a desvestir a su victima.  
  
- Eres casi idéntico a mí. eres hermoso Yoh Asakura, ja, ja, eso significa que yo también soy hermoso, no lo crees hermanito. Vamos admítelo...  
  
- Cállate y termina con esto. - responde secamente el aludido.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, impaciente el niño. Ni creas que voy a dejar que pase rápido, no, claro que no, pienso jugar contigo hasta que me canse.  
  
Hao comienza a recorrer suavemente la piel de su hermano, quien involuntariamente tiembla cuando la mano de su captor alcanza su parte más secreta y sensible. Hao hábil y concienzudamente comienza a acariciar la hombría de Yoh, deleitándose con los callados gemidos de su hermano, que por más que lo intenta no puede dejar de sentir placer por el toque.  
  
Recorre con sus labios cada centímetro de la piel de Yoh, muerde su cuello, y le deja una roja marca entre este y su clavícula, mientras sus manos siguen acariciando la intimidad de su hermano. Yoh trata en vano de no gemir pero las sensaciones lo sobrepasan, su corazón late rápidamente, su pensamiento se nubla y su respiración se agita, sólo tiene cabeza para atender las emociones que le prodiga su hermano.  
  
Hao se deleita con el, lo marca una y otra vez con sus besos, baja lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su objetivo, la intimidad de su hermano, la toma por completo en su boca, Yoh solo aprieta los puños mientras siente que lo invade un calor y un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, finalmente no puede más, y estalla en la boca de su hermano.  
  
- Ummm, si que estas rico hermanito, pero ahora viene lo mejor.  
  
Hao obliga a Yoh a voltearse boca abajo, mientras en con todo su peso se posiciona en su entrada y lo penetra sin contemplaciones, hilillos de sangre manchando su hombría al tiempo que mancillaba a su hermano.  
  
- No sigas duele mucho, noooo, me lastimas.  
  
-Grita todo lo que quieras, eso sólo me excita más, te dije que serias mío. y ya lo eres. eres mío Yoh Asakura. solo mío.  
  
Hao seguía penetrando a Yoh, lentamente, para prolongar el momento, pero poco a poco fue tomando velocidad, mientras entre jadeos repetía el nombre de su hermano al tiempo que con sus manos tocaba todo lo que podía de su otra mitad.  
  
Yoh por su parte perdido en el mar de sensaciones nuevas, muy a su pesar empezaba a sentir oleadas irresistibles de placer cuando las embestidas de Hao tocaban cierto punto de su interior, sentía la dureza de su parte intima oprimirse contra el suelo bajo el. Hao se las arreglo para meter una mano y alcanzar el sexo de su hermano, mientras descansaba todo su peso sobre Yoh y enlentecia sus embestidas, masturbando a su hermano a un ritmo lento y enloquecedor consiguiendo más de un gemido por parte de su victima.  
  
- Eres tan estrecho. mmmm. Eso me gusta mucho hermanito.  
  
- Haoo, déjame. ya. onegai. déjame ya.  
  
- No te voy a dejar. Cuando vas a entender que eres mío y siempre serás mío. Ahora con mayor razón.  
  
- No. no sigas, yo no soy tuyo.  
  
- Olvídalo, me gusta sentirte así, indefenso, temblando, lo estas disfrutando a mi no me lo puedes negar. Eres mío..  
  
- No, ya no. - suspiraba con un hilo de voz mientras su cuerpo lo obligaba a acelerar la respiración, y corrientes eléctricas lo recorrían desde la espina hasta la última célula de su piel.  
  
Su piel le quemaba, Hao había conseguido lo que quería. había doblegado su cuerpo a sus deseos más primitivos. había abierto ante los ojos de su hermano un mundo de nuevas sensaciones, a la fuerza es verdad, pero hay sensaciones que no se pueden negar y el placer es una de ellas..  
  
Hao lentamente aumento el ritmo de sus caderas asi como de su mano, enviando a Yoh al límite nuevamente. Una fina capa de sudor envolviendo los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, un abrazo tan intimo que no podía decirse donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Las sensaciones sobrepasaron su conciencia y se abandono en un grito de éxtasis mientras el inevitable orgasmo lo traspasaba con la misma intensidad y al mismo tiempo que a su contraparte.  
  
To be continued.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Espero que les haya gustado, asi que R/R 


	3. CAP 3 Dos almas unidas por el pecado

**Cuando los hermanos se encuentran **

**Por Terry Maxwell y Ai-chan**

**Disclaimer:  Shaman** King pertenece a sus creadores… si fuera mio… Anna seria la villana y no la novia de Yoh… Pilica no existiria y Len y Horohoro serian la pareja perfecta… ahhh y Liserg seria mio muejejeje… * llega Ai-chan y le da un zape a Terry* 

**Terry:** @_@

**Ai****-chan: **Como iba diciendo Terry ^-^ Shaman King no es de nosotras… aha *en voz baja* pero que eso no lo sepa Len… por que si no se escapa de mi casa jeje ^-^

Ahora si con la historia:

* * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * 

**Cuando los hermanos se encuentran **

**Por Terry Maxwell y Ai-chan**

**Capitulo 3.- Dos almas unidas por el pecado.**

        Dos cuerpos yacían uno contra el otro iluminados tan solo por la tenue luz de una fogata, desnudos, sudorosos y exhaustos.

        Yoh Asakura poco a poco fue saliendo del sopor en que se encontraba, casi toda su energía se había esfumado, sentía que alguien susurraba palabras a su oído pero no entendía que le decían. Era una lengua extraña, pero esa voz llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Sentía algo calido en su pecho y por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo.

        - Mmmmm, que calido- fue el susurro que apenas abandono sus labios.

        Hao abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano y le susurraba al oído palabras ininteligibles, mientras disfrutaba del calor que inundaba su fría alma. En el momento que dejo de hablar su hermano menor abrió los ojos.

        Yoh abrió sus ojos cansadamente, seguía en un estado obnubilado, estaba confundido, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Sin soltarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban se volteo lentamente para quedar frente a su acompañante. La sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro al ver quien era.

        - Hao…

        Quiso luchar para separarse de su hermano, pero esto lo aprisiono y volvió a hablar en una lengua extraña, el menor de los gemelos cayo en una especie de trance… sentía sin sentir, sabia sin saber… 

        Poco a poco se fue haciendo más conciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, de las manos recorriendo su cuerpo, desde su cuello sus hombros hasta su intimidad. El sabor de su saliva mezclada con la de otra boca calida.

        Fue un segundo en el que su mente le grito "Detente", mientras volvía a ser conciente del donde, el cuando, el como y sobre todo el quien.

        - Al demonio con todo- fue lo único que domino su confundido pensamiento.

        Haciendo caso tan solo de su piel acariciada por cada hebra del sedoso cabello de su hermano, del aliento tibio seguido de esos labios que recorrían una vez mas  su cuello, su pecho y seguían el camino hacia el sur hasta perderse en sus caderas. 

        De sus propios gemidos que retumbaban en el fondo de su mente, del nombre que escapaba involuntariamente de sus labios una y otra vez en un susurro.

        - Mmmm Haaooo….

        Hao se dio cuenta que su hermano disfrutaba sus caricias, no en vano tenia la experiencia de varias vidas… 

        La ira y la frustración del rechazo lo hicieron lastimarlo… pero ahora era distinto. Su hermano se estaba entregando, aun después de haberlo violado, ahora se estaba entregando… realmente su estrategia había funcionado.

        Con sus labios recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo de Yoh hasta su pecho y apoderarse de uno de los duros pezones… besando, lamiendo, succionando, arrancando gemido tras gemido, siguió con otro, para después continuar su recorrido hasta alcanzar los carnosos labios de su hermano menor que pedían un beso.

        Fue un tierno beso al principio, labios apenas tocándose… Yoh subió su mano hasta la nuca de su hermano y lo atrajo mas para besarlo con la pasión que había contenido.

        Hao se rindió y dejo a su hermano ganar esa batalla, cuando ambos se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos agitados, las mejillas sonrosadas y el deseo reflejado en la mirada.

        - Cuando nací de nuevo en este tiempo, nunca espere tener un hermano gemelo, pero me vi obligado a dejarte atrás- empezó a decirle Hao en una voz mansa y tranquila al oído – querían matarme y temí que si me quedaba también a ti te matarían. A mi no me hubieran podido hacer nada pero a ti…- sus manos se aferraron mas fuertemente al delgado cuerpo debajo del suyo- He vivido toda mi vida solo, rodeado de gente pero solo, conociendo tantas cosas que no debía conocer aun…

        - Yo…- un dedo en sus labios impidió que dijera algo

        - Siempre supe quien era, en esta vida no fui niño, no lo necesitaba, lo único que necesitaba eras tu… mi otra mitad.

        -¿Tan solo me necesitas porque soy tu otra mitad? – el temor se escucho en su voz al hacer esa pregunta, y a ciencia cierta no sabia que respuesta deseaba escuchar. Aun no…

        - Siempre te vigile, te vi crecer, rechazado por los demás, solo sin amigos, si, al principio solo por que eres mi otra mitad… pero…

        -Pero ¿que? Dime…-pregunto deseando obtener una respuesta que muy en el fondo deseaba pero por el momento sólo negaba, más sin embargo realmente la deseaba...

        -Seguí tu vida sin ser visto, día a día deseaba estar a  tu lado, deseaba dejar de sentirme solo… aprendí a quererte… 

        -¿Me quieres?- una fuerte alegría se apodero de el, no, no podía demostrarla

        - Si, pensé que te quería solo por ser mi hermano…debía quererte solo como mi hermano… pero…

        - ¿Empezaste a desearme?

        -Si- respondió mientras su mano bajaba y subía por el costado de Yoh tocándolo suavemente – empecé a desearte cuando te vi rodeado de amigos… me molesta que sean ellos los que compartan tu vida… eres mío…

        -Mmmm

        Las manos de Yoh empezaron a recorrer el cabello de Hao, sintiendo la sedosa y pesada cabellera, para después tocar la piel de la espalda, suave sin ni una marca.

        -Mmmm Yoh

        -Hai.

        Hao tomo a Yoh de la barbilla, haciendo que este levantara la vista para verlo, ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, que aunque fueran los mismos que los de él, tenían ese brillo del cual él carecía, recorrió con su mirada cada línea de la cara de su gemelo, mientras este sólo se dejaba hacer con sus ojos cerrados como esperándolo. 

Hao veía sus ojos y esas pestañas que le hacían cosquillas cuando lo besaba, sus cejas, su nariz perfecta, esas huellas de vida, todo en él era perfecto no lo podía negar después de todo eran gemelos casi idénticos, llegó a sus labios...tan exquisitos de un color rojo fuerte, serian de tantos besos, no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa, termino rindiéndose ante el efecto que le provocaba esa boca que a cada segundo lo tentaba a besarlo y porque negarse si tanto lo deseaba, saborearlo esa delicia que tenia frente a él y que ahora no se negaba a nada, lo tenia sumiso y sólo para él, porque después de todo era de él, decidido tomo posesión de esos labios de nuevo, suave y lento al inicio pero conforme su deseo avanzaba el beso se volvió más fuerte y apasionado, arrancando gemidos de su gemelo que se perdían en su boca, hasta que ambos se vieron en la necesidad de tomar aire separándose lentamente y con la respiración agitada.

Yoh no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bajo su mirada levanto sólo cuando momentáneamente sintió que la otra presencia que le acompañaba se levantaba separándose de su lado, Hao estaba vistiéndose delante de él, nuevamente se sonrojo pero esta vez con más fuerza, era cierto Hao también era muy hermoso.

        -Hao...

Dudo en preguntar pero quería saber que iba a pasar, es que acaso esto iba ser simplemente un momento para saciar los deseos de su contraparte, no, no podía ser después de que este le había dicho que le quería, tomo valor, apretó sus puños en sus piernas ya que  él aun se encontraba desnudo y con la vista distinta a la de hace unos minutos levanto el rostro sólo para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Hao clavada en él, parece que si le escucho y ahora esta esperando por lo que sigue después de la mención de su nombre.

-Yo...yo quería saber que significo esto... ¿que es lo que va a pasar con nosotros?... tú sabes...

-Nada-respondió Hao de forma seca y fría

-Ehh

-Como oíste, no me digas hermanito...-se acerco de manera lenta y seductoramente mientras en su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa torcida-que creíste en todas las palabras que te dije

Yoh tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Vamos Yoh, sólo me interesaba tu cuerpo y saciarme hasta el cansancio con el, me perteneces recuerdas, ahora eres totalmente mío...no tienes escapatoria...ahora LARGATE DE MI VISTA!!!

El grito de Hao saco a Yoh de el shock en el que aun se encontraba, estuvo oyendo cada palabra de su gemelo más su mente por una extraña razón se negaban a creerlas...-irme...eso es lo único que puedo hacer ahora-pens

-QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE

-....

Yoh solamente se levanto, termino de vestirse en todo momento desviando la mirada de Hao, no quería verlo, pero sobre todo no quería que viera las lagrimas que se estaban comenzando a formar en sus ojos, se negaba  dejarlas correr, a darle esa satisfacción a su gemelo, más sin embargo por hacer eso no se dio cuenta de la mirada de profunda tristeza que le dirigió este mientras lo veía como partía ya.

-Adiós hao

-Recuerda Yoh, cuando quiera iré a buscarte y no puedes negarte-le dijo con su voz nuevamente fría.

-Lo se...

- Hasta pronto hermanito –le dijo haciendo lo imposible por imprimir un tono cruel y burlón a su voz.

No podía soportarlo más, sabia que dentro de poco no podría retener esas lagrimas que se aferraban a salir, más no le quedaba de otro que correr, correr lo más que sus piernas le permitieran, quería estar lejos de Hao pero tampoco quería volver con sus amigos, ya que le dolía, su cuerpo y alma dolían, se sentía usado, que había traicionado a sus amigos que aun después de saber que Hao y el eran gemelos no se alejaron de el, ahora así como les iba a pagar por esa amistad, sabia que tarde o temprano se enterarían entonces ya no tendría con que caras verlos y seria en ese momento que les diría un adiós para siempre...

Por otra parte, Hao se encontraba sentado en una colina mirando el cielo aun estrellado su mirada reflejaba un claro deje de dolor, cuanto le dolía hacer eso.

-Yoh lo siento, pero lo que te dije era mentira, realmente si te quiero y esto no fue para saciar mis deseos, en parte si fue pero quería sólo para mi mayor deseo, el no sentirme solo, esta noche fue la primera vez y todo gracias a ti, yo...no te quiero obligar a estar a mi lado, esa era mi meta desde un inicio pero después me di cuenta que realmente quiero que vengas a mi por tu cuenta, ahora debo de ser paciente, se que volverás a mi, tu mismo me lo confirmaste-

Dio un largo suspiro, bajando la mirada cerrando los ojos.

-Opacho sal de ah

-Señor Hao, Opacho no quería espiarlo yo sólo estaba...

-No tienes que explicarte opacho, se que estabas preocupado por mi

-Hai

Hao le sonrió el pequeño niño de color con cabellos cafés y mirada de corderito que se dispuso a sentarse a su lado

-Dígame señor Hao, ya resolvió el problema que tenia

-Aun no Opacho...aun no...

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota de la Autora: **Para aquellos que se preguntaban cuando lo iba a actualizar… pues aquí esta… y quiero hacer una mención muy importante….

**_" Muchas_****_ gracias Ai-chan"_** sin tu ayuda de verdad no lo hubiera podido continuar… *mi pobre neurona mafufa esta traumada con GW* 

Bueno espero que les haya gustado nuestro trabajo…

**Atte****.**** Terry Maxwell Chang y Ai-chan**

i_love_duo_maxwell@hotmail.com


	4. Cap 4 Consecuencias

**Cuando los hermanos se encuentran**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King le pertenece a sus creadores…

**Nota de la autora:** A todas las personas que han leído esta historia de antemano gracias… la tuve abandonada tanto tiempo porque simple y sencillamente olvide a donde quería llegar, además que mi principal obsesión era y sigue siendo Gundam Wing (lean mis fices de GW) aunado a que la serie la quitaron de la tele xD ya casi no me acuerdo así que tratare de meter cosas de la manga. Pero no se preocupen... de que la termino... la termino...

* * *

_**Capitulo 4.- Consecuencias.**_

****

La noche iba muriendo poco a poco para dar paso a un nuevo día, hacia rato que había regresado al campamento, caminando lentamente porque su cuerpo, su alma y su orgullo le dolían, tercas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y caían a la rojiza tierra del valle.

Observo a los apacibles durmientes, sintiéndose al menos satisfecho de que estuvieran vivos, aunque por segundos pensó que el precio que pago fue muy alto. Se sentó en el lugar donde antes estaba dormido y a pesar del dolor físico atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se abrazo a ellas escondiendo el rostro, dejo que las tibias lágrimas empaparan su ropa, mientras las imágenes de aquella cueva se repetían incesablemente en su cabeza. Mientras esas palabras, esas mentiras le calaban tan hondo.

Cuando era niño siempre se sintió solo, algo le hacia falta… ahora comprendió de una manera tan enferma que era. Volteo a ver como morían las ultimas estrellas del cielo, deseando ser también una de ellas, el silencio de la noche tan solo era roto por los graciosos ronquidos de Horo Horo, los quejiditos que hacia Len cada vez que movía y los suspiros de Manta, su pequeño amigo.

Se acerco a la mochila y saco una camiseta limpia. No tenía un espejo pero sabia que Hao había dejado alguna huella, solo esperaba que pudiera ocultarlas con la ropa. Seria un desastre si alguien las notaba y empezaba a interrogarlo. El era pésimo para mentir.

Pero tendría que hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Se acostó en una posición fetal, deseando dormir… y no despertar en mucho tiempo… la ultima estrella murió, y el azul profundo de la noche fue cambiando poco a poco al darle paso a la alborada… la luz fue comiéndose las sombras y poco a poco ilumino todo. Poco a poco sus amigos fueron despertando, el quiso permanecer lo mas posible recostado, a pesar de no haber dormido no podían darse el lujo de permanecer ahí…

Manta fue quien se acerco a el."Yoh…. Yohhh"- lo sacudió un poco según el para despertarlo—"Vamos Yoh ya levántate..."

Abrió un ojo somnoliento—"Ya amaneció Manta, déjame dormir otro ratito"—le respondió.

-- "YOH LEVANTATE EN ESTE MOMENTO"- la voz de Anna lo hizo sentarse súbitamente, acción que casi lo hace gritar, pero tuvo a buen aguantarse el dolor y permanecer impasible o casi impasible, por el rabillo del ojo noto como Manta se le quedo viendo algo raro.

-- "Ya voy Annita no te enojes"—se apresuro a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas para guardarlas en la mochila de viaje que cargaba. –'Como quisiera tomar un baño…. Debí hacerlo anoche cuando estaban todos dormidos'—pensó.

-- "Buenos días Don Yoh"- le saludo jovialmente Ryu dándole una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo morderse un poco los labios.

--"Buenos días Ryu"- se volteo para ver como Len y Horo Horo discutían a tan temprana hora de la mañana. --"Buenos días Len, buenos días Horo Horo"—al verse ignorado por esos dos tan solo se encogió de hombros y camino hacia Anna.

La bella sacerdotisa suavizo su rostro y miro fijamente a su prometido… --"¿Qué tienes Yoh?"—pregunto, como siempre directo al grano.

--"Yo, nada Annita… tan solo que por primera vez en mi vida no dormí bien"—respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Una sonrisa que ya no le llegaba a los ojos.

--"Vaya eso si es una novedad Yoh," – lo miro de pies a cabeza, algo había de diferente en el, y no lo precisaba… estaría atenta para descubrir que era. No había pasado con él tantos años en vano, lo conocía bastante bien. Y a pesar de su duro trato… lo amaba.

Sabia que no podía huirle a su prometida, aunque la apreciara, en verdad nunca la había amado, por lo menos ahora sabia que no la había amado. También estaba el hecho de que ella misma lo repudiaría al enterarse que había sido de otro hombre, nada más y nada menos que de su hermano gemelo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Anna se había ido a ordenarle a Tamao que le hiciera el desayuno, sacudió la cabeza para librarse de sus pensamientos y al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada dorada de Len que lo miraba fijamente como estudiándolo. Su vista y la de el se encontraron, así que no le quedo mas que sonreír como siempre para disipar las dudas del otro. Camino hasta donde estaba Len, con su acostumbrado paso desgarbado.

--"¿Ya terminaste de pelear con Horo Horo?"—le pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro, antes el chino le hubiera quitado la mano con un gesto brusco pero ese día le dejo ahí. – "Hn… no estábamos peleando Yoh… y ¿tu que tienes? Te ves…. Diferente"—le pregunto Len observando atentamente su rostro. –"No es nada, solo estoy temiendo que Annita me ponga a entrenar y por un día quisiera descansar"—le dijo con una sonrisita tonta y rascándose la cabeza.

A varios metros de distancia Horo Horo pretendía ponerle atención a Chocolove mientras no dejaba de ver a Len y a Yoh, y la mano de Yoh en el hombro de Len… como era posible que ese mismo gesto hubiera desencadenado otra pelea con el… ¿Por que solo Yoh podía tocar a Len? Es que acaso… dejo de pensar en eso cuando Tamao anuncio que el desayuno estaba listo, y por un rato se dedico a disfrutar de la comida, que siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

Durante el desayuno Chocolove intento hacer una de sus conocidas bromas mientras Len furioso le picaba la nariz con su lanza, y Bazon diciendo como de costumbre "Oh que bien señorito", mientras Horo Horo permanecía silenciosamente estudiando al chino. Manta entretenía a Yoh con su computadora, Anna comía tranquilamente, Tamao se reía de las caras que hacia Chocolove, mientras Conchi y Ponchi molestaban a Mic, Ryu discretamente saco una foto de Billy y comenzo a besarla, y en el otro lado de todo este lío estaban Jun desayunando tranquilamente mientras observaba a los chicos y su fiel Lee Brucelong que se desvivía por atenderla, Fausto estaba recostado en las piernas de su esposa mientras esta le daba de comer en la boca… en fin… un desayuno común y corriente entre este grupo tan heterogéneo de shamanes.

Por unanimidad y a pesar de los reclamos de Anna y Len, todos decidieron descansar un poco… Yoh dejo por fin salir a Amidamaru de la tablilla, quien ni tardo ni perezoso lo interrogo --"Amo Yoh… por que me tuvo todo este tiempo encerrado"- le pregunto con una expresión dolida—"Tu también necesitas descansar de vez en cuando Amidamaru, además al rato Annita de seguro nos va a poner a entrenar" – casi le daban ganas de llorar al pensar en que tipo de ejercicios le pondría a hacer la sacerdotisa, Amidamaru al ver la expresión de Yoh no dijo nada y tan solo se quedo a su lado. Sentía algo muy diferente en el alma del chico. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Yoh disfruto de los momentos de quietud de esa mañana. Al parecer el tener la barriga llena a todos los había dejado contentos. Todos los ruidos a su alrededor cesaron, y pronto se encontró en un sitio oscuro, donde un par de manos insidiosamente lo recorrían, quería gritar y alejarse corriendo pero estaba como petrificado, las manos subieron a su cuello y comenzaron a asfixiarlo, se incorporo sobresaltado respirando ruidosamente y con una expresión de pánico…

--"Amo Yoh".-- le dijo preocupado su espíritu acompañante. Manta rápidamente se acerco a su amigo --"Yoh, que tienes amigo que te pasa"-- se le quedo viendo como se tocaba el cuello instintivamente. --"Tuve una pesadilla Manta, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido"-- sentía la boca seca --"Podrías darme un poco de agua por favor"-- le pidió mientras se revolvía los cabellos y se tallaba los ojos. Manta regreso con el agua y se la dio a Yoh, este mientras tanto se dio cuenta que había atraído la atención de los mas cercanos, bebió el agua dándole las gracias a Manta para dirigirse con su prometida. --"Cuando emprenderemos el viaje" – Anna nuevamente se le quedo viendo y le contesto: --"Yo creo que es mejor que emprendamos de una vez el viaje, al atardecer volveremos a acampar… no se porque este lugar no me gusta para permanecer otra noche aquí…"--

--"Yo tampoco quiero permanecer mas aquí"-- respondió Yoh quedamente, mientras se alejaba para alcanzar a Manta.

El viaje fue tranquilo, y al atardecer se encontraron nuevamente al pie de unas montañas rocosas, por orden de Anna todos acamparon, y mientras Tamao nuevamente se disponía a preparar la cena esta vez con ayuda de Ryu, que no perdía oportunidad para coquetear con ella, los chicos se desperdigaron Yoh y Manta fueron por agua y Horo Horo y Len simplemente se fueron a caminar dejando en el campamento a los demás.

--"No has notado algo raro a Yoh?"—le pregunto Len a Horo Horo, quien se detuvo en seco al escucharlo dirigirle la palabra en ese tono tan tranquilo. El Ainu se volteo lentamente para fijar sus ojos en los dorados de Len… --"Te mentiría si te dijera que no…Lo he notado algo ensimismado…"—le respondió sentándose encima de la pequeña colina que habían subido, se recostó en el suelo poniendo uno de sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Len se recostó al lado suyo y se quedo en silencio un rato. --"Ayer antes de acostarnos estaba bien… ¿que pudo haber pasado para que este así?"—pregunto en voz alta… Horo Horo no pudo evitar una oleada de celos por la preocupación en la normalmente fría voz del chino. --"¿Te preocupa tanto Yoh?"—Len arqueo una ceja al escuchar el reproche en la voz de su acompañante – "¿Qué… acaso estas celoso Horo Horo?" – pregunto bromeando semi incorporándose para poder ver el rostro del otro chico. Horo Horo solo atino a voltear el rostro hacia otro lado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve carmesí, que aun a pesar de estar casi anocheciendo no paso desapercibido para Len, quien no supo que decir o que hacer… se quedo largo rato observando las finas facciones de Horo Horo, ---"Yoh es solo mi amigo"-- su voz era suave y de no ser porque estaba muy cerca de él... Horo Horo no lo hubiera escuchado.

Len volvió a recostarse, mientras el Ainu luchaba por calmar los latidos de su corazón que extrañamente estaban acelerados… podía sentir a su lado el cuerpo de su amigo tan cerca, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo con milímetros de separación… un movimiento pequeño por parte de cualquiera de los dos y se tocarían. Un audible suspiro se oyó cuando Len decidió tentativamente colocar su mano encima de la de Horo Horo… las yemas de los dedos apenas rozándose.

El Ainu sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al sentir las tímidas y leves caricias en la palma de su mano, las manos de Len eran suaves, y un extraño placer le recorría el cuerpo… era algo diferente y excitante… algo que por el momento solo compartían ellos dos. Entrelazaron sus manos un momento, sin despegar la mirada del cielo con sus tonos violetas y con la primera estrella de la noche…

--"HORO HORO!…. LEN! Vengan a cenar!"- La voz de Yoh y Manta los hizo separarse y compartir una sonrisa secreta antes de regresar al campamento.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** oxo debo decirles que me fascina la pareja LenxHoro Horo, son rete kawaiis. A partir de este momento oficialmente no tengo idea de cómo continuar… úrgeme conseguirme los últimos números de la manga o comprarme la seria para saber que tanto me voy a desviar de los hechos… 99 aunque puedo cambiar muchísimas cosas y olvidarme de la historia original xD me ahorro el meter a Pilica, owo aunque quero a mi Lyserg o jijiji

Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias…


End file.
